I Miss You
by Pinou
Summary: One shot! Love, fluff and romantic stuffs. A craving Shhizuru and a romantic Natsuki? Rated T to be sure


**My first one-shot!**

**After a similar situation with my girlfriend, this story popped in my head.**

**Fluff, love and romantic stuffs... **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

_**(Shizuru pov)**_

Papers, meetings, conferences….

Lately, I wasn't able to have time for myself. You see, we are in a fusion with another big company and this mergence can propel us to the first rank of the country. And being the CEO of Fujino's enterprise kept me really busy…

But what's worse than anything?

I couldn't be with my Natsuki…

"I miss my Natsukiiiiiiiiiii!" I sighed and took my teacup.

"My, my, someone is having a hard time" Reito, the vice CEO said smiling gently at his boss and best friend for years.

"Mouuu Reito-kun, I want to kiss my Natsuki, I want to hold her close and never let go, I want to cuddle with my Natsuki-"

"Mah, Mah you should-"

"I want to feed my Natsuki, I want to bathe with my Natsuki, I want to sleep with my Natsuki, I want to ride with my Natsuki-"

"Shiz-Shizuru?"

"I want to stare in her wonderful emeralds and lose myself, I want to caressed her silk dark blue hair, I want to feel her delicate and smooth skin, I want to smell her delicate perfume of sea and-"I was so lost in my haze, nothing else could matter. I can talk about my love all day I will never be bored or annoyed. I smiled dreamily imagining her in her leather biker suit waiting for me to 'take care' of her, well if you know what I mean *evil smirk*

"SHIZURU!" Reito shouted

I blinked "A-Ara? Reito you're here?"

Reito seemed shocked but giggled and composed himself "You get it bad this time, don't you Shi-chan"

"Ara, you know me so well" I smirked a little but couldn't help myself, I was lonely and empty. I needed my other half…

"Don't be so down Shi-chan, I'm sure your little puppy is behaving well" Reito was patting Shizuru's back to comfort his friend.

"Ara, my little cuddle bunny puppy~~~~" I began drooling while fantasizing to the point I lost my mind… once again.

Reito looked at the secretary who came to bring more papers and tea and received a little nod. He smiled and turned over to his best friend.

"Shi-chan, maybe you should come back early tonight, I will deal with everything and I promise I will call you if we had problems!" Reito suggested with a wide smirk on his face at my reaction.

Still in my little dream world, I perked up with interest at my friend's proposition.

"Ara Reito~ you're too good to me! I will take your offer gladly!" I squealed in my Kyoto-Ben.

I stood up smiling brightly at the idea of going home early. Oh, how I will celebrate with my Natsuki Fufufuufu.

I kissed Reito's cheek and took my leave. Through the corridors and stairs leading to the parking lot, I acknowledged every employee with delight.

But when I arrived to my car…

My angel, my beauty, my goddess, my everything, my sweetheart, MY NATSUKI was here. Leaned on my red Porsche with her arms crossed against her chest. Her eyes were closed and her hair fell freely on her porcelain face.

She was wearing black ripped jeans with biker boots and a leather jacket with a white V-neck shirt under.

Oh Kami… How beautiful she was.

Just everything I dreamt for so long.

I snaked towards her trying to surprise her.

But obviously, it didn't work like planned…

When I was at her arms' reach, one of her eyes opened and a viridian emerald eye stared intently at me.

* * *

_**(Natsuki pov)**_

It's been weeks now…

Every time I wake up the sheets beside me are cold and empty.

I eat breakfasts alone and go to work. When I come back, the house is still empty and dark. Once again, I eat dinner alone, take a shower and get under the cover of the bed to wait my beloved but ended up asleep each time.

The only clues of her presence are her scent on her pillow and the shadow of kisses on my cheeks.

Damn workaholic girlfriend.

I missed her badly…

How someone could bear this? How could you manage the lack of someone that you so dearly love without any restrain?

Well, I couldn't…

So I, Natsuki Kuga, took an important decision this fateful night of December.

I will take back my girl, I will take back my zuru, I will take back Shizuru Fujino!

I phoned to Mai and told her my delicious idea and guess what? She was so willing to help me that she proposed me to cook the dinner.

Then went the difficult part, I phoned to Reito, Shizuru's best friend and asked him to convince Shizuru to take the evening to rest. He accepted a little too willingly to my liking but hey, everything worked out well.

Now, my turn to play.

* * *

I took a taxi and went to the main building of Fujino's enterprise.

I checked everything with the secretary and ran to wait for my love beside her car hoping to surprise her.

So, here I am, leaned on her car waiting for her. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my erratic heart that couldn't wait to be fueled with warm again.

Suddenly, I felt a delicate perfume of lavender invade my core and a fire ignited itself in my soul.

I opened one of my eyes and stared at two magnificent burgundy eyes.

* * *

_**(Shizuru pov)**_

I couldn't move anymore, I was paralyzed.

Just seeing her, sharing an eye contact, my heart pounded madly against my rib cage.

_Todom, todom, todom…_

And when her soft hand grabbed mine and pushed me against her hot body… All our surrounding just evaporated and the only thing I could see was Natsuki.

My heart beat to the rhythm of her own and a feeling of completion invaded my core. My soul was finally relieved to have been reunited with her other half.

Tears began to fall from my eyes.

All those weeks of Cat-and-mouse just tired me more than I thought. My angel was exactly what I needed.

And when she whispered in my ear, my legs shook and I gripped her back tighter.

"Finally, my princess in my arms.."

She took my cheeks in her hands and whipped my tears away. I looked up in her eyes and found a myriad of feelings like a cascade.

I never saw something that beautiful.

"My Natsuki…"

* * *

_**(Natsuki pov)**_

When the faint whisper of my name left her luscious mouth, I couldn't control myself anymore and pulled her closer.

I crashed my lips on hers and devoured her oh so delicious mouth. I deepened the kiss and our tongues fought for dominance.

I heard her moan and felt her melt under my power.

We broke our kiss because of the lack of oxygen. Yeah, biologic needs suck!

"Oh Zuru', I missed you, I missed that so badly.." My own huskiness surprised me but I didn't care at the moment. Only the woman in my arms mattered.

"Hmmm my Natsuki puppy was all I wanted, all I needed, I feel so complete with her arms around me" I blushed a little but when she showered my face with kisses and love I turned in a big tomato.

"Ara~ I almost forgot how much cute my Natsuki was when she blushed"

"Humm Zuru, we just found each other again and you teased me already!" I whined.

"But my Natsuki looks so cute!" She squealed in delight.

I groaned but couldn't help and smiled.

I leaned onto her and nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"Come with me…" I murmured while inhaling in her fresh scent.

"I will go wherever Natsuki wants" was her answer.

* * *

_**(Shizuru pov)**_

Natsuki wanted to surprise me more so she didn't tell me where we were going.

She was holding my hand during the whole drive and in exchange I caressed her palm with my thumb.

I smirked when I saw her face flushed at my actions.

I couldn't keep my hands of her.

It was so formidable, so intoxicating to be near her, to be able to touch her, to hold her.

We kept staring at each other and I knew she had a hard time to stay concentrate on the road.

Suddenly we stopped and Natsuki went out of the car and ran to open my door.

She bent and smiled charmingly taking my hand in her own.

"My lady" Oh that low voice and the touch of her lips on my palm… I shivered and followed her lead.

We were in a savage part of Fuuka, just near the beach. The glint of the moon on the sea and the little stars which were shining softly in the sky took my breath away.

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the view of the sand untouched were like a dream.

It was so wonderful.

"Do you like it?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, I love it Suki, it's so beautiful." I pecked my puppy on the lips and hugged her.

I let my head on her shoulder.

"I love everything when I'm with my Natsuki"

I felt her arms squeeze me.

"And you have not seen everything".

Once again, she took my hand and pushed me with her.

We ran in the sand and stopped in front of a red sheet with a basket in the middle and petals of roses scattered around.

What did I do?

I pounced on my love, making us fall and I straddled her hips.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsukiii !"

I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her ears, her collarbone, all inch of skin I found.

"That's so romantic! I love it, I love you!"

She chuckled and nuzzled playfully my hair.

"Hummm my Suki" I groaned

"It's so good to have you in my arms Zuru, so warm" she whispered in my ear

"I missed you…" I admitted

"I love you" she answered sitting up and bringing me on her laps.

"I love you too"

* * *

**_(Natsuki pov)_**

After a little session of overdue affections, we decided to eat Mai's delicious cooking.

Tapas, Japanese hors d'oeuvre, French delight…

Ok, I will definitely congratulate Mai, it was delicious and amazing.

Even the ever so composed Shizuru had her mouth wide open and her crimson eyes a little surprised.

"Ar-Ara, Natsuki that's so sweet "she squealed with hearts in her eyes.

Well Shizuru Fujino can be really childlike at times.

By the way, she didn't waste a minute and began eating, screaming in ecstasy.

I continued to stare at her with adoration, oh, how I love her.

And when she turned to me, smiling brightly with a tortilla de patatas in her hand and said

"Nat-su-ki, say 'Aahhh'"

I couldn't help but open my mouth and greedily took whatever she gave me.

"Aahhh"

"Ara, Ara, my Suki is so submissive today" she grinned

"But it's tastier when you fed me" I pouted with my special puppy dog eyes knowing very well what will happen.

"Oh Sukiiiiii! So cute, so cute, so cute!" She squealed like a love struck college student.

"You turn Zuru" I grabbed a maki and brought it to her mouth "Aaaahhh"

"AAaaahhhhnn" She ate the maki rolling her tongue around it and licked her lips slowly after.

I unintentionally growled at this and mumbled "Always teasing me…"

"Ara, but my Natsuki loves it" she purred

I flushed and looked away.

"Fufufufuufuf"

* * *

_**(Shizuru pov)**_

Our romantic dinner went so well, I was a little sad we finished all the food.

We fed each other trying to seduce more and more each time.

Then we just sat here, enjoying the presence of the other.

The breathtaking view, the feeling of love and desire, the synchronous beating of our hearts… After all we went through this past weeks, it was so perfect that my eyes watered again. All the pressure, fears and loneliness I felt came running at once.

But when Natsuki stood up and sat behind me, encircling my waist with her arms and bringing me closer to her body, I shivered and cried freely.

"Don't cry my princess, I'm here now" she whispered huskily, cleaning my face with her fingers for the second time this night.

I grasped her arms and leaned and her body.

She put her head on my shoulder and tightened her arms letting no room between us.

"Mine, mine, mine" she murmured.

That's it, I felt so complete.

My soul mate finally by my side, my heart at peace, my love returned.

It was warm, overwhelming, pure bliss.

And I knew, at this very moment, everything will be alright, we will never be apart again.

The moon lighted us, the wind made our hair fly around us and the soft sound of the sea rocked us.

The music of our souls, the murmurs of our hearts, and the pleas of our bodies resounded in our cores.

"Je t'aime" echoed weakly in the deep of the night.

"Okini my everything..."

* * *

**Love**

**Pinou**


End file.
